


Determination

by zarabithia



Category: Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Gen, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-27
Updated: 2007-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie is very determined to learn this whole archery business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Determination

Cassie'd done everything exactly as she'd been taught, exactly as Kate had instructed. She'd listened to Kate drone on about technique and form and "string hand" and "dominant eye," all of which were about as interesting as the average lecture in third period English.

Contrary to what Kate possibly believed, Cassie really _had_ paid attention to her the whole time.

Inexplicably, Cassie kept missing the target anyway.

"Don't worry," Kate said, placing her hand over her mouth and hiding what Cassie was sure was a laugh. There might not have been verbal proof, but the way Kate's shoulders shook silently was pretty compelling evidence in the favor of Cassie's theory. "It took me a while to learn, too. Archery isn't something you just learn overnight. It'll take time, but you'll get there."

"Of course I will," Cassie answered, raising her bow again, determined to get the arrow to connect with the target at least once before the day was over. "I'm a Young Avenger."

The arrow bypassed the target completely, choosing instead to hit the punching bag that...really wasn't anywhere near the target.

As the stuffing began dribbling out onto the gym floor, Kate didn't even bother to hide her laughter anymore.


End file.
